Futa Mind controll!
by DeschenesB
Summary: Johnny get's takin advantage of by his sisters.


"Hey Susan, Mary make me a device that will help me with my homework," Johnny Test demanded after barging into his sister Mary Test and Susan Test's lab.

'Johnny how many times do we have to tell you, don't come barging into our lab we could be working on something dangerous and you could get hurt." Mary explained to her idiot brother as though he were a baby.

"Yeah Johnny you could get hurt," said Susan.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, now make me something to help with my homework now!" Johnny demanded again.

"Johnny we can't just make you something that would do your homework. You have to study and do your own homework or else you'll never succeed in life." Susan explained to her brother.

"Yeah Johnny you have to do your own…." Mary trailed off in thought as a sudden idea came to her.

"What were you saying sis?" asked Johnny.

"Johnny why don't you go over there, and keep yourself busy while I talk to Susan about something." Mary said.

"Alright," Johnny replied before moving over to a game system.

"What was that all about Mary?" Susan asked.

"Well I just realized something, remember how we wanted to use the futa maker 5000 on ourselves and then have sex with someone." Mary said to her sister.

"Yeah I remember," replied Susan. "Wait Johnny would never let us do that with him even for homework."

"Yes I know that but what if we were to use the mind controller on him first?" asked Mary.

"How would we even get him to wear the mind controller?" Susan asked.

"We could disguise the mind controller as an information dumper. We'll tell him that the device will put the answers to his homework straight into his head. Of course after were done with him and we erased his memories we will have to put the answers into his head so that he won't know what we were up to." Mary explained to her twin sister.

"I see but should we really be taking advantage of our brother like this?" Susan asked.

"Yeah why shouldn't we I mean I know that if he ever got the chance to do this to us then he wouldn't have cared if it was wrong." Mary said.

"Alright I'll go get the futa maker 5000 and the mind controller, just keep Johnny busy." Susan said.

"Good hurry up," Mary said to her sister before walking over to her brother Johnny. Mary sat down next to him and gained his attention.

"What's up sis are you guys going to do as I asked?"

"Sure Johnny Susan just went to go get something that will help you out." Mary explained.

"Cool," Johnny said before turning back to the video game he was playing.

"So Johnny while were waiting for Susan do you want to have little fun?" Mary asked her brother in a husky voice while her hands squeezed his package through his pants.

"Sure," Johnny replied before unzipping his zipper and pulling out his cock.

Moving to kneel down in front of her brother Mary grasped his four inch had cock and pulled the forskin back so that she could lick the head of his cock. After licking the head Mary slipped Johnny's cock into her mouth and began to suck him off. Bobbing her head up and down her brother's cock Mary used her right hand to play with his balls, while her left hand went into her pants and underpants so that she could finger herself while giving Johnny a blowjob.

"Oh god Marry," Johnny moaned out. "That feels so good."

Bobbing her head up and down on Johnny's cock Mary takes his entire cock into her mouth all the way down to his balls and then begins to hum around his cock causing him to moan out that he was going to cum. Pulling her left hand out of her pants Mary moved her mouth up until it was only covering the tip of his cock. Using her left hand Mary jerked him off until he finished cumming into her mouth.

Pulling her mouth off of Johnny's cock Mary swallowed all of his cum and asked him, "So how was it?"

"It was great thanks Mary," replied Johnny to his sister.

"Good…." Mary said before she was interrupted by the sound of her sister Susan coming their way.

"Quick hide your cock Susan is coming!" Mary told Johnny.

"shit," Johnny said as he put is cock away and zipped up his pants just in time too as Susan appeared with a helmet of some kind.

"What's that?" Johnny asked pointing out the device in her hands.

"Oh this it's a device we built for the poor so that they could get an education." Susan said.

"What does it do?" asked Johnny.

"It's called an information dumper it downloads information straight into the brain of whoever uses it. We will be using this to download the answers for your homework straight into your brain." Susan told to Johnny.

"Great with this I won't have to study." Johnny said with a smile on his face. "Just give it to me and tell me how to use it."

"Here just put it on and hit that red button on the side and the download will begin." Susan told him as she and Mary watched him.

"Okay here I go," Johnny said to his sisters as he put the device on and pressed the button only for his hands to fall to his sides and his face to go blank.

"It worked," said Mary to her sister. "Let's get the futa maker 5000 and grow us a cock and balls."

"Sure," Susan said before taking a device out that looked like a ray gun and shot herself and Mary with it.

"Did it work?" Mary asked.

Checking between her legs Susan looked up at Mary and said, "Yeah it worked."

"Good now let's get Johnny naked and begin." Mary said.

"Sure, Johnny take off the helmet and your cloths and put them on the table over there." Susan said to her brother.

Watching Johnny get undressed Susan and Mary took their own cloths off, Once naked Mary and Susan check out their new penis and balls jerking then selves off a bit. Once completely hard they notice that there new private parts are exactly eight inches hard. Moving to their brother Johnny they order him to get on his hands and knees with his ass up in the air.

"So what hole do you want first the mouth or the ass?" Mary asked.

"I'll take his ass first and then his mouth." Susan said.

"I guess I'll take his mouth," said Mary. "let's get this thing started."

Looking at their brother they moved over to him, Susan goes up behind him while Mary walked up to his mouth. Prodding at his mouth with her cock Mary orders Johnny to open his mouth and lick her cock. While Johnny is licking Mary's cock Susan grabs a bottle full of lube and lubes up her cock before entering his ass. Gasping in pain at the intrusion in his ass Johnny opens his mouth as wide as he could, only for Mary to shove her cock into his mouth and begin to fuck his face. Moving back and forth Mary fucks Johnny's face and mouth while demanding that he lick the underside of her cock. Meanwhile with Susan she grabs Johnny's hips and starts to fuck his ass as hard and as fast as she could.

"Oh god Johnny's ass is so tight Mary," Susan moans out.

"Really that's nice but you have to have a go at his mouth it's so warm and wet." Mary tells Susan while fucking Johnny's face.

Hearing a splashing sound Susan looks down at Johnny's cock only to notice that he was hard as a rock and there was a puddle of cum on the floor underneath him. Susan pounding his ass looked up to her sister and half moans and laughed out, "Oh god look at his cock he's enjoying this so much that he's cumming from being fucked in the ass and mouth.

"Our little brother seems to like being our bitch," Mary moaned out while fucking her brother's face.

"Oh god I'm cumming!" Susan moaned out while hitting Johnny's prostate making him shoot his load again.

"Me too," Mary yelled. "Johnny swallow all of my cum you whore."

Cumming inside Johnny's ass Susan pulled out and fell onto her backside to watch as Mary unleashed her cum into their brother's mouth. Watching Johnny swallow all of Mary's cum made her cock which was soft just a minute ago become hard once more.

Pulling her cock out of Johnny's mouth Mary looked down at her brother and said, "That's a good boy swallow it all."

"So Mary you ready to switch places?" Susan asked.

"Yeah I am."

"Good."

Switching places with her sister, Susan looks down at her brother and orders him to lick her dick. Doing as he was told the brain washed Johnny licked the head of the cock. Moving down from the head he licks down the shaft to her balls where he puts one into his mouth and sucks on it. Swishing it around his mouth he spits Susan's ball out and starts to suck on the other one. After a while he takes her balls out of his mouth and moves back to her cock. Taking the head into his mouth he sucks on it before engulfing her entire rod into his mouth and starts to suck her off.

Watching Johnny suck Susan off Mary slides her cock into his ass and slowly begins to fuck him. Grabbing his hips Mary slams into his ass causing her cock to stroke Johnny's prostate which just made his ass squeeze harder and harder on her cock. Moaning out Mary looked at Johnny's cock and saw that he was still rock hard not only that but the puddle under him was getting bigger and bigger.

"Oh god I'm cumming!" Susan moaned out. "You better swallow all of it little brother."

Speeding up her thrusts Susan exploded in Johnny's mouth and down his throat. Pulling out of his mouth Susan grabbed a chair and sat down to watch as Mary fucked Johnny up the ass. Looking at her brother Susan noticed that his cock was bouncing around and flinging cum all over the place. Suddenly a thought came to her, getting up off the chair Susan got down underneath Johnny and slid his cock into her mouth sucking up all of his cum. Moaning out that she was going to cum Mary shot her seed into Johnny's ass causing him to cum into Susan's mouth and down her throat. Pulling out of her brother's ass Mary sat back and said to Susan, "my god that was great."

"Oh yeah it was good," Susan replied after she finished swallowing all of Johnny's cum. Grabbing a device from a table Susan points it at Johnny and pulls the trigger.

"What was that Susan?" Mary asked.

"It's something I thought we would need, it erase's any evidence of sex or any body fluids from sex." Susan explained to her sister.

"Good now Johnny go get the information dumper and put it back on, make sure to hit the blue button on the side." Mary Ordered.

Putting the information dumper/mind controller on and hitting the button Johnny's face gains some emotions back, while Johnny was doing that Susan and Mary got dressed. Taking off the information dumper Johnny looks at his sisters and says, "Thanks guys I'm going to go do my homework now."

"Well that was fun," Susan said to Mary after Johnny left the lab.

"Yeah it was and just think we'll be able to do this again tomorrow when Johnny comes back to use the information dumper again." Mary said to her sister with a smile on her face.

"Perfect well I'm going to go take a shower and then hit the bed because I am beat." Susan said.

'Sure I'll see you later." Mary told her sister while watching her leave the lab. Once she left Mary thought to herself out load, "This is going to be a fun couple of days."


End file.
